pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM108: Memories in the Mist!
is the 16th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis The reason why Gladion came to Poni Island was because of the power of Tapu Fini that has power to call the spirits who are not in this world anymore and Mallow who heard of it. Other than Sofu, Mallow's mother, Kiawe's grandfather, and the elder Stoutland who adopted Ash's Torracat when he was a Litten is amongst of those spirits. Episode Plot At the Pokémon Center, Hapu is with Ash's group. She notices Kiawe's new Z-Crystal, as he obtained it recently. Kiawe explains he can execute the Supersonic Skystrike. Hapu notes he must've passed Tapu Fini's Trial, and wishes she could be recognized as an Island Kahuna one day. Just as Kiawe explains how he fought Tapu Lele by remembering his grandfather's words, Sandy runs around Togedemaru, causing her to become dizzy. Lana picks Sandy up to stop it. In this confusion, Ash notices a book, and has Kiawe see that on its cover, it is a picture of the man they saw yesterday. Hapu mentions it is her grandfather, which shocks the two, since they saw him yesterday. Sophocles wonders if it is someone else they've met, but Hapu is certain this is Tapu Fini's power, for it can summon spirits of those passed away. Mallow is alerted, while Lillie sees it is the truth, for Gladion came to this island to meet their father. Lillie wonders if they can meet Tapu Fini. Hapu warns her that despite the power, Tapu Fini can also cause people to disappear in that mist. In fact, she believes if one meets someone close that departed away, this second meeting makes it more painful to part away; the ones that cannot endure this sorrow will be trapped in that mist. Suddenly, Mallow excuses herself, and goes outside. Lillie asks did Mallow have someone close, to which Lana nods. The latter explains her mother fell ill when Mallow was little. Ash goes to accompany Mallow, but Lana decides to go alone. Outside, Lana makes company for Mallow, asking if she wants to see her mother. Mallow is silent for a moment, then bursts out that she doesn't want to. When she was little, Mallow took a walk with her mom, a moment she anticipated since her mother was in hospital. She apologized for being ill, but Mallow claimed she would be ill, too. She mentioned having had a cold, and had to go to the hospital, where she took some medicine. Her mom understood, since Abe told her about that. Suddenly, a Bounsweet jumped out of a bush, in which Mallow was interested in. Her mother threw the Poké Ball, and caught Bounsweet. She called it out, and Mallow went to hug Bounsweet, claiming she was her little sister. In present, Mallow explains that her mother stayed in the hospital longer and longer, and continued to apologize. Despite knowing that there was nothing to apologize for, Mallow began understanding her mother's feelings. However, back then, Mallow was furious and yelled out she hated her mother. Mallow mentions that was the last time she saw her mother, and now she does not want to see her because of that. Lana comforts Mallow, while the two are being watched by Tapu Fini. Later, the group goes to Hapu's house. Mallow apologizes to everyone for leaving, but they understand her feelings. Sophocles wonders what games will they play, but Mallow reminds him that'll wait until they help her tending the garden. There, the heroes plant Poni radish seeds, and carry buckets to water the field. Mallow sees this is hard work, and Lana exclaims Hapu is awesome to be able to do this every day. Just then, mist starts forming. Elsewhere, Gladion has Silvally use Air Slash against Lycanroc. The latter dodges and executes Stone Edge. Silvally jumps away, and Gladion notices mist forming around them. Hapu realizes Tapu Fini is nearby. Kiawe has her stay, as he, Lana and Sophocles go to her. He mentions it is just like yesterday, while Hapu calls Ash, Lillie and Mallow to come to her. Ash, Pikachu, Rotom and Torracat walk in the mist, trying to find the rest, as do Mallow and Tsareena. Lillie calls upon her friends, and finds someone in the mist, which appears to be Gladion. Gladion wonders why is she in the forest, who replies she thought this was Hapu's house. The two realize this is Tapu Fini's mist. Hapu explains to others that the trio has possibly gone to the world, where their world and the other one intersect. The group knows Lillie wants to see her father, while Mallow her mother, and wonder whom does Ash want to see. Ash follows Torracat, who runs through the mist, and cries out. Much to Ash's surprise, the old Stoutland walks out, with whom Torracat snuggles with. He remembers the time he visited Litten, for Stoutland had been gone, but he shrugs off the thought. Ash believes Torracat to be lucky to have met Stoutland, and the former uses Fire Fang, Flame Charge and Ember to demonstrate its power. Torracat emits another Ember, and with Stoutland's help, it becomes a Fire Blast. Ash realizes that Stoutland is actually training Torracat. Gladion and Lillie, with Snowy and Umbreon, walk in the mist to find their father. Mallow and Tsareena try to find their way, and the former hears someone calling her. She turns around, and sees her mother. Mallow becomes speechless, and runs to hug her mother, along with Tsareena. Mallow's mother notes how much her daughter has grown, and how Tsareena has evolved, too. Mallow starts crying and sobbing, regretting that she said she hated her. Mallow's mother comforts her, and apologizes, despite Mallow knowing there was nothing to apologize for. In fact, her mother thanks her, for making her family happy. Nearby, two flowers, which have wilted away, sprout back up, as Mallow's mother compliments her daughter. Mallow's mother thanks her for taking care of Tsareena and Aina's kitchen, for Mallow is becoming a capable girl. Mallow takes some steps back, stating she wants her to forget to have said she was sorry. Instead, Mallow thanks her mother for being a warm mother to her, for making warm meals, taking walks with her and even catching Tsareena. As Mallow compliments her mother, in response, the flowers bloom again, forming a field. At the garden, Hapu sends Mudsdale, and tells others to stay put until she finds the rest. Torracat uses Fire Blast, which surprises it, Ash and Rotom that it managed to learn this move. Ash praises Torracat, who snuggles with Stoutland. Hapu manages to arrive to the Ruins of Hope, and dives through the high tide to reach the altar. She requests of Tapu Fini to let Ash, Mallow and Lillie back to their world. Out of the pool, the Guardian Deity appears, and starts floating around. Hapu, seeing it does not want to let her friends go, sends Golurk out, and decides to do this by force. Golurk uses Flash Cannon on Tapu Fini, who closes itself to prevent damage. It comes out and spreads sprinkles out, causing her grandfather to appear. Sofu tells Hapu that Tapu Fini has acknowledged her to become the new Island Kahuna; the Flash Cannon that Golurk used showed she wanted to protect her friends. Sofu congratulates her, and Tapu Fini cries out, causing the mist on the island to disappear. Mallow's father hugs her daughter, reminding she is always with Mallow, her brother and father. She disappears in a mist, and Mallow cries out to her, but notices the sunset with Tsareena. Out of a bush, Mallow notices a Shaymin coming out. Torracat snuggles with Stoutland, who starts disappearing. Before leaving, Stoutland licks Torracat, and the mist unveils. Ash turns around, realizing he is at the garden, and finds Gladion and Lillie nearby. The two sides join with Kiawe, Lana and Sophocles, and Mallow returns as well. Lana was glad that she came back, while Rotom is alerted that she is holding a Shaymin, the Mythical Pokémon. Shaymin agrees to stay with Mallow, until it grows up to fly away. Mallow admits she met her mother, while Ash states he and Torracat have encountered Stoutland. Gladion and Lillie are uncertain why their father didn't appear. Hapu arrives, pointing out despite their strong desire, their father didn't show up because he is still alive. The two are in shock, and Gladion goes atop Silvally to tell her mother about this. Before leaving, Hapu informs him when he returns, he can take the Grand Trial against her; Tapu Fini has recognized her as the newest Island Kahuna. The group congratulates her, and Ash wants to take the Grand Trial immediately. Hapu replies Ash is hasty, and has to wait until she takes the formal ceremony. Ash exclaims he can do after that, and Hapu smiles, accepting his challenge. At night, Mallow watches the sky with Torracat. She is joined by Hapu, as the trio notes they cannot sleep, for thinking about their loved ones. Debuts Character *Mallow's mother Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Tapu Fini (JP), Crobat (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Mallow asks where does she and her classmates spend the night in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Hapu's house. The other answers are the ship at the port (blue), Pokémon Center (red), and Altar of the Sunne (yellow). Gallery Sandy runs around Togedemaru SM108 2.png Ash and Kiawe recognize the old man from the magazine SM108 3.png A young Mallow and her mother SM108 4.png Mallow's mother catches a Bounsweet SM108 5.png Mallow receives Bounsweet SM108 6.png Mallow storms away from her mom SM108 7.png Lana comforts Mallow about having to see her mother SM108 8.png The heroes plant seeds SM108 9.png Mallow and Lillie do hard labor SM108 10.png Lillie and Gladion are caught in the mist SM108 11.png Torracat encounters its old master, Stoutland SM108 12.png Torracat shows Fire Fang that it learned SM108 13.png Stoutland teaches Torracat Fire Blast SM108 14.png Mallow reunites with her mother SM108 15.png Mallow's mother comforts her daughter, who feels regret over the things she said SM108 16.png The flowers start blooming SM108 17.png Hapu swims under the sea to reach the Ruins of Hope SM108 18.png Tapu Fini appears to Hapu SM108 19.png Hapu has Golurk attack Tapu Fini to free her friends from the mist SM108 20.png Sofu appears to Hapu SM108 21.png Mallow makes reconciliations with her mother SM108 22.png A Shaymin appears SM108 23.png Torracat parts ways with Stoutland SM108 24.png Gladion and Lillie come from the mist, without having seen their father SM108 25.png Hapu grins, for she can face Ash in battle as an Island Kahuna }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes animated by Rei Yamazaki Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Mallow Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move